High Councillor V
So you wish to see my information of my weapons? I may not stop you but later on, You may be disintegrated by my Golden Urga Mstitel Brown Eevee's Weapons and Abilities Eevee is a Apollyon Class Entity with an incredible amount of weapons & abilities to murder his victims with. Each one of his kills are planned perfectly & strategically. Biography Death and revenge make up the very core of Eevee's being. Her parents died when she was a young eevee. When they were murdered, Eevee avenged them. Many times since, the living have tried to send her back to the realm of the Pokémon. She's been stabbed, drowned, electrocuted, hurled into space. But Eevee cannot be killed. Cannot be stopped. Early life Life Description Eevee was born in a large Rainforest near the RFF Universal Portal on August 13 1995 to Leafe and Slyve. They raised Eevee for one year before getting shot to death on the outskirts of RFF. In the Winter of 2000, Eevee unable to get into a school. resorted to RFF where everyone was fighting each other, upon when she joined the RFF. People started bullying Eevee for fun and making Eevee sad. While being bullied by the other players, Eevee attempted to get away from her bullies but instead drowned by some RFF Players. Though Eevee's body was never found, Nobody cared where Eevee's body wented. In 2005 Eevee Resurfaced to kill those who killed her and her parents, Even blaming it on all the RFF Players. Where Eevee drowned, People believed that the lake was cursed. Aggressive & Abilities Uses the below for aggressive. Eevee also has powerful abilities such as Body Attributes *Immortality - Even as an animal, it is likely he possessed practical immortality as he survived fatal injuries that a normal animal couldn't withstand. After his return as a Cold Blooded Killer, Eevee has become functionally immortal, which means he does not age. Injuries and illness that would have killed a normal animal would eventually heal. He could survive and adapt to any environment, as shown when he managed to function in the vacuum of space. *Resurrection - After being brought back by Sourcers, Eevee is reanimated as a Buffed-liked entity and is more difficult to stop. *Regeneration - After reviving, Eevee now possesses a unique ability to regenerate any lost and damaged tissue at an accelerated rate. As a result, he can sustain bullet and knife wounds and be virtually unaffected. This ability allows him to recover from any fatal injuries. He has been impaled through the head, but is almost always restored to "perfect" health, his constantly changing state of deformity can be attributed to his constant regeneration. Being an Eevee, his body is not affected by existing detrimental contaminants. He has complete immunity to all kinds of poison, toxins, venom, viruses, bacteria, allergenics, parasites etc. *Superhuman strength - Even as an animal, Eevee possessed above-average enhanced human strength, being able to crush a man's skull with his bare paws. After becoming a brutal killer, Eevee's superhuman physical strength has become titanic, and immediately demonstrated his newfound power by punching right through bodies and gouging hearts out. Eevee is capable of sending his victim flying through the air. His feats of strength include going through concrete, decapitating someone with a simple punch, freeing himself when he was pinned by a fallen tree and can break humans in half as well as rip limbs from their bodies. *Superhuman durability - Eevee possessed a notable toughness even as a human surviving fatal injuries. After his resurrection, Eevee became a juggernaut and his body became very durable and depending on his state of condition, he no longer feels pain when he receives a variety of damages, blows, wounds or fatal injuries. On earth, a shovel that hits his head was shattered to pieces upon hitting him. *Numbness - Eevee as a human felt pain the same as others but had showed an exceptional amount of tolerance for it. he still grunts when being stabbed and slashed. Eevee withstood fatal injuries that would kill or cripple a normal person under normal circumstances such as being hanged, an axe to the head, a machete through the shoulder, and being impaled through the head. Eevee no longer responds to pain and can generally function in situations where pain would disable a normal person. *Intelligence - Eevee is shown to be extremely intelligent and high-functioning, while possessing some tactical sense and strategic planning despite his hydrocephalic deformities. He lays traps for his victims. He can be seen restraining victims to avoid detection, and he carefully arranges the bodies of his victims, occasionally using them as blockades or projectiles. His sense of direction is perfect, as he is always able his way wherever he wants to go. He can escape all manner of bonds. Every one of his kills is unique, and he always finds creative ways to get to his victims as well. *Enhanced speed - Eevee can seemingly appear near his victims through means of walking, he can easily slip in and out of areas undetected. He can swim at incredible speeds, completely unrestricted by water resistance. He can make himself go unnoticed in his surroundings, allowing him to freely act without being noticed. *Intimidation: It is widely known that Eevee has the ability to instill fear in others, even the people that know him best are somewhat intimidated by him. Even those who aren't afraid of the likes of Sweg fear Eevee. *Expert Inquisitor: Eevee is adept in the use of Combat techniques, employing anything from law enforcement methods to outright torture. Several techniques have been seen, include hanging a person or chaining a person upside down and beating them. *Peak Human Conditioning: Through intense training, specialized diet, and biofeedback treatments, The Eevee represents the pinnacle of superhuman physical prowess. His physical abilities exceeded that of any Expert level Superhuman that has ever competed. His strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, durability and senses are at the peak of human potential. Eevee began his physical and mental conditioning when he was 7 and then intense physical training and weight lifting at age 9. He had mastered full body control by the time he was 12. Eevee abstains entirely from drinking alcohol, as a borderline alcoholic (he created this illusion by drinking ginger ale and pretending it was champagne). Eevee's refusal to drink was directly linked to keeping his body in its absolute best. Eevee, since the age of 15, has created a strict diet to enable his body to develop and operate at its most proficient, along with biofeedback treatments (using portable/non-portable machines to stimulate muscles to contraction). Eevee being able to perform amazing physical feats is due to his superior physique. He engaged in an intensive regular regimen of rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers greatly exceeded his own. He has spent his entire life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination. *Peak Human Strength: In terms of brute strength, Eevee is one of the strongest Supernatural superhumans alive. He can break titanium chains and cuffs, support a ceiling that weighed 2700lbs over his head, bent reinforced titanium bars with his hands. This strength also extends to his legs allowing him to jump high up and far forward without a running start. Eevee even punched a heavily armored juggernaut through a reinforced titanium wall. He utilizes his strength/power so effectively that he can probably kill Superman. During his exercise regimes, Eevee regularly bench-presses well beyond 2400Ibs. Using highly effective muscle control, Eevee can apply near superhuman force in his physical attacks, able to overpower even 404. *Peak Human Reflexes: Eevee's reflexes are practically superhuman, he is able to quickly react to simultaneous attacks from multiple enemies and dodge rapid gunfire. Eevee's reflexes were honed to such a degree that he has the reaction time to caught one of Green Arrow's arrows in mid flight from behind. *Peak Human Speed: He can run at speeds comparable to the finest competing athletes. In combat he is extremely agile and evasive, supplementing his strength with sheer speed to defeat his enemies, he could even match the Master assassin Deathstroke's superhuman speed in combat. *Peak Human Durability: His endurance and durability is at the highest peak of human potential augmented with his iron forged Will allow him to tolerate massive amount of physical pain. His muscles and bones are harder and more resilient than an average person. He is able to withstand being stabbed and shot multiple times, as well as beatings from Superhumans such as Sweg Dragon & Shenron Weasley. *Peak Human Stamina: Eevee's highly trained and developed body has stamina comparable to that of the finest Olympic Decathlon participant. His lung capacity is so great that he can hold his breath underwater for 7 minutes. In his early days he once fought in an arena for 28 hours straight. Eevee has demonstrated exercising extensively with a rigorous training regime that lasted 1 hour, yet he had not slowed down or began tiring. *Peak Human Agility: His agility is greater than that of a Chinese acrobat and an Olympic gold medalist gymnast. His main phase of movement is Parkour which he learned in France and uses it to scale the cities rooftops in an acrobatic manner. He is capable of completing a triple somersault. *Expert Acrobat: Proficient in gymnastics and acrobatics, to the peak of human ability. He is expertly skilled in Parkour. *Master Martial Artist: Eevee is one of the finest superhuman combatants, the galaxy has ever known. He trained in the US for various martial arts for 10 years. He has mastered 127 styles of martial arts including Muay Thai, Escrima, Krav Maga, Capoeira, Savate, Yawyan, Taekwondo, Judo, Jujitsu, Ninjutsu, Kendo, Fencing, Kenjutsu, Kali, Bojutsu, Francombat, Boxing, Kickboxing, Hapkido, Wing Chun, Parkour, Shorin Ryu, Silat, Chin Na, Kyudo, Aikido, Varma Ati, Jeet Kune Do, Shaolin, Ba Gua, Hung Gar, Tai Chi, Kung Fu, Kenpo, and Karate. His primary form of combat is an idiosyncratic admixture of Jujitsu, Taekwondo, Judo, Muay Thai, Kickboxing, Karate, Kung Fu, Boxing, and Ninjutsu. *Weapon Master: Through his martial arts training, he has become an expert on virtually all types of weaponry. He is an exceptional swordsman, his proficiency in Jui Jitsu can proclaim his swordsmanship skill. Proficient with most melee weapons because of his mastery of Okinawan Kobudo. He was trained and became proficient in all arms. He soon learned expanded melee weapon techniques and he has learned expanded weapon/device sciences. He still practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact, though he prefers armed combat. *Master of Stealth: His ninjutsu training has made him a master at stealth capable of breaching high-security facilities with ease and without being detected. *Expert Marksman: Due in part to his training in Ninjitsu, Eevee almost never misses his targets, 9/10 times he's successful. Eevee is an expert marksman that is skilled with throwing projectile weapons, archery and firearms. He has been practicing such skills since the early days of his training. *Genius Intellect: (Eevee's IQ is well over 200) Eevee is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander. he is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet. Given his superpowers, he often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them. *Polymath: He has studied Biology, Technology, Mathematics, Physics, Mythology, Geography, & History. Gained degrees in Criminal Science, Forensics, Computer Science, Chemistry, and Engineering by the time he was 21. He has mastered Diverse Environmental Training, Security Systems, and illusion/sleight of hand by the time he was 23. He gained even more degrees in Biology, Physics, Advanced Chemistry, and Technology by the time he was 25. He has learned Forensic, Medical Sciences, Expanded Computer and Engineering Sciences. *Master Detective: Eevee can detect things normal humans wouldn't. Human intuition is an unlearnable trait and one of Eevee's most effective tools. Given any mystery, he can arrive at any conclusions with a fraction of the data. *Multi-Lingual: He is able to speak Spanish, French, Latin, German, Japanese, English, Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, and possibly more. *Master Tactician & Strategist: He commonly utilizes cunning tactics to outwit his foes. He is an excellent leader and at times commands Falco Maxime and the Others. Eevee is known as one of the greatest strategists and tacticians in the universe. *Escapologist: He has been described as second only to Mister Miracle as an escape artist. He has been seen escaping from a posey straitjacket in less than 52 seconds, and remarked afterwards that the time was way too slow for him. *Crack Pilot: Has been seen flying the various versions of the Airships with ease and flying a helicopter. *Expert Tracker: Trained in hunting techniques by African Bushmen. *Master of Disguise: Has mastered the art of disguise by the time he was 5. Has further learned Expanded Disguise techniques by the time he was 26. Eevee has many aliases he uses to infiltrate the underworld or just to go undercover in public situations. *Expert Mechanic and Driver: Eevee is proficient at combat driving. He has also pioneered improved vehicle designs. In addition, he has been trained and is proficient in basic vehicular operations. Strength Level *Peak Human Strength: Eevee engages in an intensive exercise regimen, and because of this his strength, like all other physical attributes, are at the peak of human perfection. He can press/lift close to 1000lbs, and has in some cases demonstrated enough strength to rip steel bars from their moorings, and snap high-strength handcuffs with ease. ---- Powers *Ability absorption *Accelerated probability *Adoptive muscle memory *Animal control *Aquatic breathing *Aura absorption *Cloaking *Cloning *Cyberpathy *Disintegration (used for anti-godmodding) *Disintegration touch (used for anti-godmodding) *Elemental control *Energy absorption *Enhanced hearing *Enhanced memory *Enhanced strength *Enhanced strength and senses *Enhanced synesthesia *Flight *Forcefields *Freezing *Gold mimicry *Healing *Healing touch *Heatwave Makes the target hot as lava Once effect to the target, The target can only get rid of it via Fatal Black Blizzard, If it has not get ridded of in 1 post, The target instantly dies. NO EXECPTIONS *Impenetrable skin *Invisibility *Levitation *Mass manipulation *Memory manipulation *Mental manipulation *Persuasion *Phasing *Possession *Primal rage *Puppet master *Rapid cell regeneration *Space-time manipulation *Super speed *Supercharging *Technopathy *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Teleportation *Telescopic vision Signature Moves Omega Beams Omega Beams are powerful bio-electric energy beams that can track and disintegrate a selected target. (W.I.P) ---- Vehicles Golden Helicopter *Golden Urga Mstitel "Manufactured for Eevee's personal use, this fearsome chopper boasts various weapons & Bavarium shield technology" Weapons: (Modified) *'Precision Rocket Launchers' Fires Aimed Rockets *'Heavy Machine Guns' Fires Piercing Bullets *'Mini AA Gun' Fires AA Bullets *'Mini Bavarium Superlaser' Fires Mini Bavarium Ion Superlaser *'Heat-Seeking Missiles' Fires Seeking Missiles *'Gatling Gun' Fires Bullets *'Physical Disruptor' Can destroy enemy's armor *'Bullet Barrage' Fires a barrage of bullets *'Missile Barrage' Fires a set of missiles. *'Armor Breaker Missiles' Decreases enemy armor. *'Heavy Missile' Moderate speed and does massive damage *'Ramming Missiles' Based on missile launcher, they ram the enemy over and over until it dies. *'Bavarium Mine Launcher' Launches Bavarium Mines *'Bavarium Lightning Cannon': Creates Chained Lightning fueled with bavarium *'Camouflage' When in Camo Mode, Helicopter is Bavarium Shielded *'Bavarium Wave' Fires a normal wave made out of reinforced Bavarium *'Bavarium Gun' Fires a Bavarium Laser *'Bavarium EMP' Conducts a 360 degree EMP to shut down nearby electronics *'Bavarium Orb' Spawns a Bavarium electric sphere *'Bavarium Shielded Drone' Can carry a drone. Drone is extremely hard to destroy Defenses: *'Original Armor' *'Reinforced Armor' *'Bavarium Shielded' *'99% immune to normal damage' *'81% immune to elemental damage' *'Immune to Illogical Damage' *'Immune to One Hit Kills' *'Immune to Godmodder Damage' Notes: *Cannot be Hijacked *Cannot be Hacked *Cannot be Deleted TITAN ALPHA Adamantium Tank *Superheavy Railgun Tank "The TITAN ALPHA Adamantium Tank is equipped with a powerful Bavarium Shield, which can deflect most projectiles and explosive weapons." '' It's an 16-wheeled armored vehicle with a tank-like turret. The vehicle has a forcefield powered by Bavarium. Weapons: (Modified) *Hyperbeam: A single Beam blast of incredible power. *Incineration Beam: A really hot fire blast that can incinerate swarm entities. *Power Converter: Once something is shoved inside it, it'll be ground down into nothing but pure energy, and said energy will be used to power the tank and give it the traits of whatever it just converted into fuel. *Energy Converter: The Adamantium Tank is equipped with a suction gun, if an entity is sucked into the gun. It converts into energy and the energy can be used to summon an entity equal to the amount of energy sucked up. *Beacon of Light: The Adamantium Tank creates a massive light beacon explosion and release massive amounts of energy, disintegrating any entity in its way. *Ultrabeam: A stronger version of the Hyperbeam. It's an unstoppable beam of destruction capable of overpowering most kinds of Ultrabeams. *Plasma Cannons: Has a large two turreted plasma gun that can fire almost hot plasma bullets with the temperature of almost molten lava at the enemy. *Plasma Minigun: Fires 30 plasma rounds per second at the enemy immensely. Can cause the enemy to burn or be disintegrated due to the hot plasma rounds Man O' War (Please pretend that the white sailed ship has Blue sails while the black sailed ship has crimson sails) *Man Of' War She looks like a ghost ship! Aye, risen from the dead to sink us! HMS Fearless & Royal Sovereign are 2 legendary ships. She was the sister ship of the Royal Sovereign; both were identical, save for the reversed coloring of their sails and hull. Royal Sovereign has blue sails while HMS Fearless has crimson Sails The pair became notorious for their battle tactics, which involved the two employing a funneling maneuver, quickly moving apart on both sides of an enemy ship in a v-shaped formation to ensure it was flanked between them. Their speed and vectors ensured that any attempt to escape by altering course laterally was futile. Once their target was trapped, they would hit it with devastating broadside volleys. HMS Fearless was certainly known to live up to her name. If in the event that her sister was sunk, HMS Fearless would set herself alight and use her speed and maneuverability to incessantly and viciously ram the enemy ship, which invariably destroyed the opposing vessel unless she was too damaged to survive more than a few successful strikes from the enemy ship's weapons, Despite their tandem battle strategies and impressive firepower. Weapons: *16-50 Cannons, Rammer, Fire Barrels, Naval Mortars, Chain Shots & Heavy Shots (HMS Fearless) *23-75 Cannons, Rammer, Fire Barrels, Naval Mortars, Chain Shots & Heavy Shots (Royal Sovereign) Ghost Ship *Dreadnought of the Depths Description: This Ghost Ship is made of Nightmare Scarlet Scales AKA TimewornKaiju's Universal Scales. Using these scales are prefect for Maximum Defense on the battlefield Weapon Systems: *Ghost Leviathan Summoning *Ghastly Mortars *Ghost Fire Barrels *Fireburst Eevee's Equipment Eevee wears a set armour to protect him in battle including: High-Tech Unbreakable Titanium Suit ◾High-Tech Exoskeleton Suit Eevee's High-Tech Exoskeleton Suit is immune to: *Bullet *Fire *Electric *Sword *Weapons *Explosives *Poison *Acid *Cold *Magic *Rust *Spells *Splash Damage *Normal Abilities *Insta-Kills High-Tech Unbreakable Titanium Suit's Equipment His Suit is equipped with various tech such as: *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Aquatic Respiration *Atmospheric Adaptation *Blade Retraction *Bullet Projection *Camouflage *Claw Retraction *Costume Specification *Data Manipulation *Computer Interfacing *Digital Vision *Electronic Communication *Energy Blast *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Strength *Force Armor Generation *Force-Field Generation *Gun Arm *Head-Up Display *Holographic Projection *Infinite Supply *Infusion *Invulnerability *Jet Propulsion/Flight *Vacuum Adaptation *Missile Generation *Nanite Constructs *Technological Constructs *Technomorphism *Phone Signal Transmission *Power Suit *Scanner Vision *Supernatural Leap *Thermal Resistance *99% immune to damage * Eevee's Forcefield Eevee's Forcefield is invincible to any damage unless the forcefield drones supporting it are destroyed making Eevee's forcefield break. Can be reactivated at anytime *Slashing Bavarium Kukri Knife Eevee's Bavarium Kukri Knife has a slashing ability which can slash the target a bunch of times and push them to the ground. The Kukri Knife is unbreakable *Signature Dual Pistols Eevee carries Dual Pistols which can combine and convert into a sniper with a laser sight attached. *Holography Visor Eevee's Visor acts as a Transmitter, Communication Receiver, Voice Scrambler, Hacking Electronics Device and Reinforcement Caller. *Utility Belt Eevee also has a Utility Belt attach which carries many useful things such as: Cryptographic Sequencer Skeleton Key Night Vision Goggles Smoke Pellets Flash Bang Grenades EMP Grenades Tear Gas Pellets Grappling Hook *Vision Seekers Description: Vision Seeker helps Eevee find various beings & different entities using multiple versions of his visions wether it would be in the darkness or light, he always finds them in a matter of minutes including *thermal: *night: Can see in the blackest of night for anything Unusual *ultraviolet: *infrared: *xray: (W.I.P) Dedicated to '''Type:Sparky & 404 Found Armour Sets Breach Set ----------------------- *Contravention Bow Description: This bow is solely used for efficiently breaching the effects of a summoned item or entity that belongs to another user. This also allows arrows to have the capability to go through the device, summoned item or entity and hit the vector that created the entities with moderate to high damage. Arrows come in two types: Additional effects: Damage is maximized by 2 times if it hits an enemy AFTER going through a summoned item, and a 45% Critical boost is added, from the original 20%. Note: This weapon cannot be used for the sole purpose of fighting all the time as it ruins the fun. *Benthorn Shield Description: Protects 70% of elemental damage, 100% of Melee and 65% of Range. If a summoned ENTITY has been killed, it boosts HP of the shield by 35%. If a summoned MATERIAL had been destroyed, the user of this shield will receive the same summoned material, however 1/3 of its efficiency. ----------------- *SET BONUS: If any damage is induced to the shield, 40% of that damage will accustom back to the dealer, 65% increase when attacking an entity or summoned item, regardless of weapon. ------------------------------ Eevee's Weapons Eevee carries different weapons such as: Long Range Weapons Incineration Cannon The Z-390 Incineration Cannon fires a powerful energy charge that spreads upon impact. Assault Rifle The Assault Rifle is designed for close-quarters combat with lethal efficiency, regardless of hostile environmental conditions or duration of use in the field. Battle Rifle The Battle Rifle is a gas-operated, magazine-fed infantry rifle proven to be an extraordinarily weapon for a wide variety of ranges. Boltshot Forerunner-designed burst-fire energy pistol. Recently-encountered examples fire bolts that home-in on close range targets. Chaingun Rapid-fire heavy machine gun introduced as the successor to the venerable M41 and M46 LAAG. DMR The Designated Marksman Rifle (DMR) is intended for use by personnel who can take advantage of smart-linked telescopic sights. Hydra Launcher The Hydra Launcher is a multipurpose guided missile launcher characterized by its targeting speed and efficacy against both infantry and vehicles. LightRifle The LightRifle is a precision Forerunner energy weapon. Missile Launcher Magazine-fed twin-pod launcher that can fire a range of unguided rockets and guided missiles. Railgun The Railgun fires a dense tungsten projectile at hypersonic velocities to deliver massive amounts of kinetic energy to its target. Rocket Launcher The Rocket Launcher is a magazine-fed heavy weapon that fires a range of guided and unguided munitions. Shotgun The Shotgun is a dual-tube-fed, pump-action tactical shotgun issued to close quarters combat. Sniper Rifle The Sniper Rifle sees extensive anti-personnel use due to its long range and ability to penetrate both dissipative energy shielding and heavy armor plating. SMG Fully automatic personal defense weapon to vehicle crews and infantry expecting close-quarters combat. Suppressor The Suppressor was an integral part of the Forerunners but also proved useful against human forces. Purgatory Harpoon When thrown, The harpoon has the effect to create grey mist which can blind & damage the enemy/target as well as effect the enemy/target with Staggering, Electrifying & Doing Critical Damage (Collab Weapon W/ Sonar) Puncture Needles This gun can fire multiple immensely sharp needles at the opponent to cause moderate to heavy damage. Additional Effects: 75% Staggering Chance, 50% Critical Ratio, 15% Knockback Ratio, 95% Bleeding Chance, 65% Piercing Damage, 90% Magic Resist, 45% Numbness. The Shaker Can create Earthquakes at any category. Can cause heavy to massive damage. In addition, this gun can do 100% Stagger Chance, 75% Numbness, 95% Knockback Ratio, 10% Piercing Damage Explosives Fragmentation Grenade The Frag Grenade is a high-explosive, dual-purpose explosive device. Pulse Grenade The Pulse Grenade is a field-generating attenuation device used to damage any targets which fall within its ionization radius, eventually collapsing in a violent and deadly pulse of energy. Gas Grenades When thrown at the opponent, It causes toxic damage as well as moderate to high damage. In addition, The grenade can do 25% Stagger Chance, 5% Knockback Ratio, 45% Ignite Resist, 100% Magic Resist, 60% Numbness Chance. Short Range Weapons Hell's Pitchfork Upon stabbing the opponent it does small to Moderate damage. In addiction, the pitchfork can do 85% Stagger Chance, 5% Knockback Ratio, 95% Burning, 45% Critical Ratio, 25% Numbness. The Staggering Hook An insanely sharp hook which affects the opponent with critical damage & moderate numbness. In addition the hook can do 40% Stagger Chance, 75% Critical Ratio, 25% Knockback Ratio, 35% Ignite Resist, Can block attacks if defended properly. Magnum The Magnum is a semi-automatic, recoil-operated, magazine-fed handgun. Skills Eevee is trained in 127 different martial arts and have achieved many metahuman skills such as: Known Martial Arts *Muay Thai *Escrima *Krav Maga *Capoeira *Savate *Yawyan *Taekwondo *Judo *Jujitsu *Ninjutsu *Kendo *Fencing *Kenjutsu *Kali *Bojutsu *Francombat *Boxing *Kickboxing *Hapkido *Wing Chun *Parkour *Shorin Ryu *Silat *Chin Na *Kyudo *Aikido *Varma Ati *Jeet Kune Do *Shaolin *Ba Gua *Hung Gar *Tai Chi *Kung Fu *Kenpo *Karate Known Superhuman Skills *Maximum Human Conditioning *Superhuman and Supernatural Strength *Superhuman and Supernatural Speed *Superhuman and Supernatural Durability *Superhuman and Supernatural Agility *Superhuman and Supernatural Stamina *Superhuman and Supernatural Reflexes *Superhuman and Supernatural Senses *Superhuman and Supernatural Healing/Metabolism *Master Strategist & Tactician *Leadership *Master Martial Artist *Genius-Level Intelligence *Master Marksman *Master of Stealth *Superhuman Physical Characteristics *Expertise in using virtually anything as a weapon *Near-Immortality *Resurrection *Mind Manipulation *Soul Manipulation *Teleportation *Rage Power *Enhanced Senses *Stealth Mastery *High pain tolerance Feats Eevee has achieved many things including *Singlehandedly defeated the UNSC Command, Noble Team and Darkrai Foundation *Can beat Expert Superhumans in combat. *Invited Near-Death Experiences. *Survived Outer Space for 56.5 seconds. *Broke into UNSC Sword Base and UNSC Command. *Being a Genius Intellect and Strategist. *Drowned 38 men in under 2 minutes *Can see at a subatomic level *Able to kick down a reinforced steel door with ease *Won Unsolvable Mathematic Tournaments. *Survived Quadruple Impalement *Disarmed 17 men before they could pull the trigger *Lifted a Great White Shark *Swapped a poison drink faster than the literal blink of an eye *Survived dozens of explosions & falls *Cut through steel *Survived a helicopter crash *Tore down several stone walls *Regenerated his body in 7 minutes *Resists mind control *Outran Cheetahs *Can dodge bullets point-blank *Blew up a tank using grenades *Has defeated snipers, ninjas and assassins *Obtained 236 Impossible Medallions *4500+ confirmed kills *Survived 18 shots to the throat *Killed an armored solider in 5 punch *Lifted and threw a Truck *Survived machine gun fire and missiles *Blocked a missile explosion *Defeated Shernon Weasley, Cala Marity Ganon, Heatran Rudania Ultima Weapon & presumably Unnamedblockster661 *Ended the Shernon Weasley's Alternate Account threat once and for all *Almost destroyed the Imperial Fleet *Survived heavy dose of Damage & Pain *Faster than the Speed of Light *Broken TimewornKaiju's Love Immunity *Killed Snuffles Locations * Cima Leon: Centcom '''''Built on the ruins of an ancient fortress, Cima Leon's CentCom Tower is the bastion from which Eevee's regional commanders keep Falco Maxime's Region under strict control. The base is defended by Several FOW Airstrike system * Corda Dracon: Centcom Corda Dracon's central location and elevated vantage have long made it the key to controlling the region. The base's construction was the forerunner for Eevee's grand experiment of marrying classical and contemporary military installations, a theme later reproduced across RFF. The base is defended by Several FOW EMP cannons *Stingray It's an enormous off-shore rig with a tower in the middle and three parts that extend out of the middle area. Each of those three also has a tower. All towers have big antennas which shoot lightning. Before the Stingray Area is liberated, there's a disk-shaped green cloud above the Stingray. Approaching the Stingray by any means will kill anyone at the approximate distance of 1000 metres from the middle. This is because everyone that approaches it will get hit by lightning. This base is defend by Lightning control & Bavarium Forcefield Fortress Falco Maxime: Centcom * Falco Maxime: Centcom (AKA The Bavarium Capital) Perched high in the mountains and guarded by powerful Bavarium warheads, Falco Maxime is Eevee's grandest fortress. The Centcom Tower's computer network houses the largest and most comprehensive repository of Bavarium knowledge in the world. Falco Maxime: Centcom is protected by various defense weapons such as: (Modified) Legend: (P) = Piercing *Laser Cannons (P) *Energy Cannons (P) *Guided Missiles (P) *Drop Shot Bombs (P) *Missile Turrets (P) *Naval Mine Launchers (P) *Miniguns (P) *155mm Bavarium Cannons (P) *Missile Launchers (P) *8x 155mm Tower Turrets (P) *Rebels armed with RPGs, Rocket Launchers, Assault Rifles. (P) *Rocket Launchers (P) *Fire Cannons *Flamethrower Turrets *Heat-Seeking Missiles (P) *Launcher Bombs (P) *Tank Turrets (P) *Missiles (P) *Electricity *Gatling Guns (P) *Propeller Fireballs *80 75mm APDS Cannon Turrets (P) *Giant Cannon Turrets (P) *Electric Cannons (P) *Poison Bombs *Electric Beams (P) *Urga Mstitels *Cannons (P) *Fireballs *Bavarium Forcefield *Laser Turrets (P) *Nuclear Missiles (P) *Bavarium Projectiles (P) *Deployable Bavarium Infantry Soldiers (P) *Bomb Launchers (P) *Mounted Cannons (P) *Laser Sphere (P) *Ring Laser (P) *Satellite Drones (P) *Ricochet Laser (P) *Extermination Laser (P) *Extermination Wave (P) *Several Bavarium Robots (P) *Giant Vulcans (P) *Rotating Bavarium Cannons (P) *Missile Hatch (P) *Flying Drones (P) *EMP Cannons This Fortress is protected by a Bavarium FOW Nuke system, making this Fortress very difficult. Fleets Eevee has numerous fleets of his own to use against others in combat such as: The Covenant The Covenant Empire, also referred to as The Covenant, was a theocratic hegemony made up of multiple alien species that maintained control over a large portion of the Orion Arm in the Milky Way galaxy. The Covenant was a political, military, and religious affiliation, originally a mutual alliance between the San'Shyuum and Sangheili following a brutal conflict between the two warring races. Its expansion to include at least six other races united in the worship of the Forerunners and the Halo Array soon began after the original formation. The Hexiron Fleet Information UNSC The UNSC is the UEG's primary defense force, intended to protect innocent colonists and colony worlds from attack by privateers, Insurrectionists and other unknown threats at the time, such as the Covenant. It includes various special forces, and Militia organizations, but is mainly comprised of the Marine Corps, Navy, Air Force and Army. It is also the UEG's main exploratory and scientific arm. Other Weapons Eevee uses whatever weapons that are around him including Ice pick Hammer Machete Spear Knife Pitchfork Pickaxe Cleaver Knitting needle Spear gun Fire iron Axe Hacksaw Scalpel Double-sided axe Garden claw Screwdriver Fence post Tent peg Sickle Tree saw String trimmer Harpoon Syringe Wrench Autopsy probe Skewer Noose pole Surgical tool Extremely Overpowered Weapons Eevee carries various immensely powerful weapons such as -------------------------------------------- Warhammer *Warhammer of Bashing Destruction Description: This Warhammer was said to be a legend until now, it is made from a mythical bashing material that can never break. This Warhammer can break it's opponents into two with just a few swings. This Warhammer has powerful effects afflicted onto it such as * Fatal Staggering & Bashing: Upon hitting the opponent, The opponent's body will fly across the field and onto the ground, resulting in several broken bones. * Fatal Numbness: In the process of bashing the opponent with the Warhammer, it can fatally numb the opponent in several areas, possibly slamming the opponent into the ground while the opponent is numbed. * Fatal Knockback: The Warhammer can knock the opponent several feet away from its original position. Upon knockbacking the opponent, If the opponent is wearing strong armour. It is possible that the armour is heavily damaged due to the pure strength of the Warhammer. Additional Effects: 220% Staggering, 250% Knockback, 200% Numbness, 175% Critical Damage, 210% Piercing Damage, 300% Melee Damage & 270% Bashing Damage If used effectively, All additional effect's damage is x2 ------------------------------------------ Greatsword Greatsword of Immense Destruction Description: A powerful Greatsword that can murder the opponent in a few slashes. Effects: Slashing Throw: When wielding this Greatsword you can easily slash the opponent anywhere causing the opponent to be affected with 20% Bleeding, 45% Staggering & 30% Combustion via Greatsword’s Blade and throw them in a wall without any effort. Deep Penetration: Upon slashing the opponent with the Greatsword, If the opponent is wearing heavy or magical armour. The armour will take moderate to heavy damage. Deepest Penetration: If the above effect afflicts the opponent with somewhat blocking or blocking, Additional Effects are applied such as • Extreme Staggering: Causing the opponent & the opponent’s armor to be heavily damaged due to the Strengthened Staggering. • Extreme Combustion: Clashing with the opponent will cause the opponent to be afflicted with Head & Body Combustion. Reinforced Slashes: When slashing the opponent with the Greatsword. The slashes are affected with Triple Damage & The opponent is afflicted with *Reinforced Staggering *Reinforced Combustion *Reinforced Numbness *Reinforced Stunning Javelin Throw: When impaling the opponent thought the body, you can either do the following effects Damaging Throw: Repeatedly impale the opponent though the chest & then throw the opponent into a reinforced wall. Damaging Slamming: Repeatedly impale the opponent thought the chest & slam them into the ground resulting in moderate combustion & stunning ---------------------------------------------------------------------- Additional Effects: 200% Staggering, 350% Combustion, 150% Stunning, 250% Numbness, 50% Bleeding, 300% Concussion, 450% Critical Ratio. If used properly, Reinforced Slashes Does Quadruple Damage. ------------- Dagger *Universal Dagger of Slashing Description: A very sharp powerful dagger that can slash at the speed of light. Effects: *Slashing & Bleeding: Can double the speed and attempt to slash the opponent to effect the opponent with Bleeding C. *Backstabbing Daggers: Can duplicate the main dagger into a max of 50 daggers and throw them at the opponent. If the opponent avoids it, the 50 daggers act like boomerangs and strikes the opponent by the back. *Transformation: Can transform into a Dagger Sword and slash the opponent into two with the serious sharp blade & Impale the opponent. *Armour Breaching: If opponent is wearing armour, The dagger can penetrate & damage the armour resulting it taking small to moderate damage. *Mind Combustion: Can slash the opponent's head causing the opponent to be effected with brain damage & moderate combustion ----------------------- Additional Effects: 100% Staggering, 250% Concussion, 150% Combustion, 225% Numbness, 50% Critical Ratio, 20% Knockback, 100% Stunning ---------------------- Three Bladed Scythe The Three Bladed Scythe of The 9 Eeveelutions ------------------------------------------------------------ Description: A Legendary Three Bladed Scythe with the power of the 9 Eeveelutions Gods Effects: • Three Bladed Effect: Each blade holds three eeveelutions each with godly powers such as: (The below until the line is one effect with different branches.) First Blade (Top Blade): Flareon, Jolteon & Espeon Flareon: Burns the enemy and has a chance to disintegrate them to hell. • Fiery Depths: Can teleport the enemy to hell and affect them with immense burning and staggering. • Burn Bleeding: While burning the enemy, the blade glows bright red and slashes them resulting in extreme bleeding. Jolteon: Electrifies the enemy and has a chance to stun the enemy. • Shockwave: While electrifying the enemy, it can shock the enemy and knock them back from the wieldier. • Electricity: Surges large amount of electricity to the enemy’s brain having a chance to extremely stunning the enemy. Espeon: Uses magic to lift the enemy by the throat and has a chance to extremely choke the enemy. • Forcefully Ripped: Lifts the enemy and uses magic to tear off their bones & limbs painfully. • Crushed: Traps the enemy in place and summons two walls on both sides of the enemy to slide to the enemy’s position causing the enemy to be crushed. Second Blade (Middle Blade): Leafeon, Sylveon & Umbreon Leafeon: Traps the enemy in spiked vines and has a chance to poison the enemy. • Mother Nature: Summons a sharp spiked stick and whacks the enemy in the head causing either brain damage or decapitation. • Poison Ivy: Summons a light green cloud to target the enemy’s head and immensely swells it up or suffocates the enemy. Sylveon: Slashes the enemy’s body and has a chance to do double critical damage. • Ribbon Blades: Summons several sharp ribbons to target the enemy’s body and effects the enemy with severe bleeding. • Ribbon Spikes: Summons several long sharp ribbons to target the enemy and kill them face-on. Umbreon: Blinds the enemy temporary and slashes them unexpectedly. • Nightmares: While the enemy is blinded, it effects the enemy with their worst fear and turn it into a nightmarish monster trying to kill them in their sleep • Darkness: Effects the enemy’s vision with immense darkness causing future attacks to be easier. Third Blade (Bottom Blade): Glaceon, Vaporeon & Eevee Glaceon: Freezes the enemy and has a chance to shatter the enemy into bits. • Ice Warhammers: Summons several ice warhammers to either smash the enemy in the gut or puncture their limbs causing blood loss. • Ice Blocks: Summons several crushing rectangle ice blocks and targets the enemy to crush them. Vaporeon: Pushes the enemy into water and has a chance to drown them. • Filled: While in the process of being drowned if the enemy opens their mouths, the water will force their way through the enemy’s body and makes the enemy blow up due to the amount of water inserted. • Tsunamis: Summons several tsunamis to target the enemy and tries to drown them in the process. Eevee: Bites the enemy and can upgrade eeveelutions attacks • Spiked Ice Boulder: Summons several spiked ice boulders to attempt & hit the enemy • Lightning Cloud: Can summon a massive dark cloud to strike the enemy with 20,000 volts of energy --------------------------------------------------------------- • Ripped Continuum: If all the Eeveelutions powers were fused into one, there is a 100% chance that it can break the space-time continuum immensely. • Equal Healing: If any damage is dealt to the enemy such as Small, Moderate or Heavy. The wieldier regenerates that much health • Illogical Immunity: The wieldier & the scythe is immune to every single illogical attack & also Insta-Kills. • Spike Generation: If the scythe is raised in the air, sharp spikes will appear from the ground and goes towards the enemy or in whatever direction the scythe heads are pointing • Epidemic Immunity: The wieldier is also immune to every poison, plagues, toxins, venom, viruses, bacteria, allergenics, parasites thinkable ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Additional Effects: 500% Critical Damage, 1000% Double Damage, 750% Staggering, 850% Bleeding, 500% Stunning, 850% Numbness, 660% Concussion, 300% Combustion, 450% Stunning, 100% Magic Resist ----------------------------------------------------------------------- *Eeveelution Gauntlet Eeveelution Gauntlet *Eeveelution Gauntlet Description: A more powerful version of the Infinity Gauntlet. This gauntlet holds 9 gems including: *Eevee Gem A brown gem that can block only normal abilities #Can block, teleportation, healing, numerous debuffs & etc. #When blocked, Eevee gains health. *Glaceon Gem A light blue gem that can create massive avalanches & ice mountains #When creating ice structures, addiction ice spikes are built into the structures. #If successfully, Eevee gains additional high pain toleration *Jolteon Gem A yellow gem that can shock dozens of planets at once and destroy them without any effort #Can upgrade the shock to an EMP shockwave for fatal destruction #When used, Eevee gains a damage buff *Umbreon Gem A black gem filled with Intense plagues that can kill a planet in less then 30 seconds. #When using the above effect, the enemy is also afflicted with blindness #Upon doing this, Eevee gains a speed boost *Espeon Gem A pink gem that can break numerous universes with intensifying magic. #When using the intensifying magic, The magic is upgraded to a black hole which can suck up multiple planets at once #When used successfully, Eevee gains additional covenant reinforcements *Vaporeon Gem A blue gem that can create floods the sizes of multiverses #When flooded, It creates Galaxy Sharks #If successfully, Eevee gains an heavy armor buff *Sylveon Gem A white & pinkish gem that can slash numerous enemies at once (Max: 124) #The ribbons turn into ribbon like swords tentacles and slash double the size (Max: 248) #When used, Eevee's Equipment becomes x2 effective *Flareon Gem A red gem that can disintegrate milky ways in a second. #When disintegrating milky ways, there is a 75.3% chance that the milky ways turn into ashes #When used, Eevee's weapons become x2 faster *Leafeon Gem A green gem that can poison several planets at once instantly #The poison is upgraded to a nature's plague #When used, Eevee's Armour gets stronger ----------------------------------------------- Effects: *Object Teleportation When combining two or three gems together, It can teleport certain massive entities in a designated area *Space-Time Continuum Breakage When combining three to four gems together, It can break the space-time continuum instantly and cause several previous objects from previous rounds may spawn back into the present. *Entity Spawning When using the gauntlet, it can summon over 10 powerful eeveelution depending on which gem is being used to distract or murder the enemy. *Planet Crushing When using the gauntlet, it pull planets to crush the enemy, the enemy's entities or both. *Entity Destruction Upon using 5 gems, it can break over 10 entities at once and somewhat teleport some derby to the enemy. *Rage Buff Upon being annoyed, The gauntlet's gems will glows bright hell red and Eevee will gain a 4000% damage buff to use against the enemy or the enemy's entities *Better & Faster Upon using the gauntlet, Eevee gains immense speed & damage boost as well additional high pain toleration. -------------------------------------------- (Additional Effects need to be added) -------------------------------------------- Shaw-Off Shotgun *Revolutionary Shaw-Shutter Of Devastation Description: An immense Shaw-off Shotgun that can use different types of rounds for different situations. *'Incineration Rounds': When using Incineration Rounds, it will set the enemy on fire and do Burning Damage. *'Disintegration Rounds': When using Disintegration Rounds, it will set the enemy on fire, disintegrate them & do Burning Damage. *'Scattershot Rounds': When using Scattershot Rounds, it will fire groups of bullets at the enemy & do Staggering Damage. *'Eeveelution Rounds': When using Eeveelution Rounds, it will fire 9 elemental rounds at the enemy including: #Eevee Rounds: Will fire original bullets at the enemy. #Glaceon Rounds: Will fire ice bullets at the enemy. #Jolteon Rounds: Will fire electric bullets at the enemy. #Umbreon Rounds: Will fire shadow bullets at the enemy. #Espeon Rounds: will fire magic bullets at the enemy. #Vaporeon Rounds: will fire water bullets at the enemy. #Sylveon Rounds: will fire thrashing bullets at the enemy. #Flareon Rounds: Will fire burning bullets at the enemy. #Leafeon Rounds: Will fire Poison bullets at the enemy. *'Piercing Rounds': When using Piercing Rounds, it will fire armor piercing bullets & do Staggering Damage & Bleeding Damage. *'Fireball Rounds': When using Fireball Rounds, it will fire multiple fireballs at the enemy & do Staggering Damage & Stunning Damage. *'Metallic Rounds: ': When using Metallic Rounds, It will fire metal bullets at the enemy, can pierce armor & do Staggering Damage. *'Golden Rounds: ': When using Golden Rounds, It will fire golden bullets at the enemy and do Staggering Damage. *'Hologram Rounds':When using Hologram Rounds, It will fire fake bullets but cannot be destroyed & causes moderate damage. *'Neon Rounds':When using Neon Rounds, It will fire glowing bullets at the enemy. *'Explosive Rounds': When using Explosive Rounds, It will fire explosive bullets at the enemy & cause Burning Damage. *'Sharp Rounds': When using Sharp Rounds, It will fire sharp bullets at the enemy causing Staggering Damage. -------------------------------------- Minigun *The Shredder (W.I.P) ----------------- Devices Hacking Device *HACK-r 1.0 Description: A legendary device with the power to hack almost anything such as *Blockers and Road Spikes *Bridge Access *Electric Grid *Lights / Traffic Lights *Train *Underground and above-ground steam pipes *Crime Prediction System *Security Cameras *ATMs / Bank Accounts *TVs and Video Adverts *Citizens' Private Information *Cellular communications *Internet-connected devices *Facial Recognition *Power Transformers *Light Houses *Vehicles *Cell phones *Communications *AIs *Robots *Defense Grids & Systems Bosses ◾ Tani Oh The Tani Oh is a prototype heavy artillery tank, armed with two huge cannon capable of devastating large areas without much effort: these twin guns are possibly an experimental railgun, since their shots are instantaneous light bolts and the turret, instead of ejecting the expanded casings, discharges smoke and heat from the vents on its back. It is also equipped with two turrets on each side, both with a miniguns and a mine launcher, to cover the tank in short range. Only one unit was produced. ◾ The Union They first come combined, then separates to attack, hence the name. To destroy it, the player must first destroy its cores, namely a large, red 'button'. Each unit has its own ways of attacking. The Head Tank (with the number 01 on the front) has 4 main attacks. The core located behind it fires energy projectiles. The head will open up to fire a guided missile, but this missile can be shot down or dodged. The launcher on its sides launches ballistic missiles that will fall to the ground and explode. There is also a energy mortar on the back platform. A way to destroy this unit is to go to the core and destroy it with Machine Guns, or use a Shotgun or a Powered-Up Shotgun from the front, the latter being much more riskier but faster. The V.T.O.L. Gunship (number 02) above both units has 4 main attacks. The core is located on the belly of the gunship . It also fires energy projectiles, so take caution when destroying the core. The door on the front will either launch Element Pods or fires a minigun, just more rapidly and moves up and down quickly. When all segments join together, the laser gun on the tail of the gunship will fire. Use a long-ranged weapon for this fight, or go under it and shoot it, more accurate but riskier as the VTOL may crush the player. The SLAVE Tank (with a number 03) has only 2 main attacks. The core located in front also fires energy projectiles and Multi-cannons will open up on its sides firing bombs in the air. It is hard to destroy this unit as firing on it will just require the player to stand on the Head Tank's platform. Just be careful when the units join up ◾ Monumental Mecha-Dragon Mothership The Monumental Mecha-Dragon Mothership takes anything as enemies and fires Decaying Disintegration Beams at the enemy. If the beams do not work, The Mothership then fires Mini Homing Plasma Nukes at the enemy as a secondary weapon. The Mothership is capable of calling for heavy resistances & Reinforcements. The Mothership can summon dozens of Urga Mstitels to help The Mothership in battle. The Mothership has a Bavarium Deflecting forcefield around it to protect it from enemy fire. The Mothership's armor is nearly impenetrable. This Mothership can only be docked at Falco Maxime: Centcom The Monumental Mecha-Dragon Mothership's Health 800,000/800,000 ◾ Monumental Mecha-Hydra Mothership The Monumental Mecha-Hydra Mothership takes anything as enemies and fires Decaying Plasma Beams at the enemy. If the beams do not work, The Mothership then fires Mini Homing Disintegration Nukes at the enemy as a secondary weapon. The Mothership is capable of calling for heavy resistances & Reinforcements. The Mothership can summon waves of Mini-Motherships to help The Mothership in battle. The Mothership has a Bavarium Deflecting forcefield around it to protect it from enemy fire. The Mothership's armor is nearly impenetrable. This Mothership can only be docked at Corda Dracon: Centcom The Monumental Mecha-Hydra Mothership's Health 600,000/600,000 ◾ Monumental Mecha-Kraken Mothership The Monumental Mecha-Kraken Mothership takes anything as enemies and uses Mecha-Tentacles to smash the enemy. If the tentacles do not work, The Mothership then can use tsunami guns to drown the enemy as a secondary weapon. The Mothership is capable of calling for heavy resistances & Reinforcements. The Mothership can summon waves of Shielded Drones to help The Mothership in battle. The Mothership has a Bavarium Deflecting forcefield around it to protect it from enemy fire. The Mothership's armor is nearly impenetrable. This Mothership can only be docked at Cima Leon: Centcom The Monumental Mecha-Kraken Mothership's Health 700,000/700,000 * EDEN Airship "In the stern of the eDEN Airship are all of the engines and self-sustaining energy systems, allowing it to remain stationary on little to no fuel. This is also where raw Bavarium ore is transported by Logistics Drones before it gets refined. As both functions are critical for the corporation's future development, they are heavily guarded by Drones" It's an enormous flying ship owned by the eDEN Corporation. The ship is extremely armed with many energy beam weapon turrets. Found Weapons *eDEN Spark "The culmination of the late eDEN Corporation's research. This devastating device can harness the power of lightning." It's held two handedly, similarly to an assault rifle. The stock and rear handle look like those of some rifle, but the front of the weapon has a pointy antenna. As with the rest of eDEN Corporation technology, it is in a combination of blue and white paint, with some black parts. (Contained in Falco Maxime: Centcom Vault) --------------- Trivia *In the first round of Random Forum Fight Duel, Eevee accepted a 1v1 duel from SnufflesTheDog and won *In the second round of Random Forum Fight Duel, Eevee accepted a 1v1 duel from Sonar533 but later had to quit due to her modem heating up ------------------------------- Threat Level Determines how great the enemy is to Eevee. * Threat Level Alpha: Target is no threat. * Threat Level Bravo: Enemy is a tiny threat, Kill with minor bavarium force * Threat Level Charlie: Enemy is a small threat, Kill with moderate bavarium force. * Threat Level Delta: Enemy is a medium threat, Kill with Major bavarium FOW * Threat Level Echo: Enemy is a large threat, Kill with Centcom Weaponry * Threat Level Foxtrot: Enemy is a massive threat, Kill by any means required. Target Importance Targets with a higher priority will be attacked first. * Target Priority I: Enemy will be ignored instantly * Target Priority II: Enemy's strength will be recorded & take required amount of action. * Target Priority III: Enemy will be noticed, Required Reinforcements will be called * Target Priority IIII: Enemy is highly noticed, One fleet will be called to action. * Target Priority IIIII: Enemy is sighted, Fleets & Weapon Systems have been activated ready for conflict. * Target Priority IIIIII: Enemy is dangerous, Centcoms & Fleets is activated ready for action. ------------------------------- *404 found: Bravo I *Alpha654: Alpha I *Btd456Creeper: Alpha I *Oiniteoderfla12: Alpha II *Scientedfic: Bravo II *Shenron Weasley: Foxtrot IIIIII *SnufflesTheDog: Bravo II *Sonar553: Charlie III *Sweg Dragon: Alpha I *TimewornKaiju: Bravo II *Type: Sparky: Alpha II Category:Random Forum Fight Players